


Working Hard Has It's Downsides

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Glam Rock, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's epic weekend as frontman to Queen has it's downsides...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard Has It's Downsides

**Author's Note:**

> So on Sunday I had gotten horribly ill with the stomach flu (or something like it) and the only thing brightening my day was Adam performing with Queen...the next day I felt better and this drabble came out of it. Hope you enjoy xo

This was _not_ how he’d imagined spending his two days off from music related business— _especially_ since he had been out of town during his and Sauli’s one-year anniversary. Yeah, it had been a weekend of amazing and epic proportions, but come _on_ —did he have to contract the flu?

Sauli frowned sympathetically at him from across the room. “It’s okay, baby, you’ve been working hard…” he winced as his boyfriend retched into the trash can permanently glued to Adam’s side.

Whimpering, Adam leaned back into the cushy pillow that felt like rocks. “That’s no excuse, I don’t get sick.” 


End file.
